Ryley or Jarley?
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Takes place after the Dynamic Duets. What happens when Ryder breaks up with Marley? Will Jake and Marley date? Will Ryder try and get Marley back after realizing his mistake? Please read. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

Ryley or Jarley?

Chapter 1: Broken Heart

**Hey guy! I am a big Jarley fan! I also like Marley and Ryder but Jarley is so cute together. This is right after tonight's episode. I do not own Glee. **

**Marley's POV: **

After Kitty told me that Ryder is a lying about going to a doctor's appointment. I asked Jake out. The song the group sang at the end was outstanding! I went home and my mom made dinner. We finished and I took a shower. Then I went downstairs and sat on the couch with my mom and we talked about Glee on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

"I will get it." I said and got up. I went to the door and opened it. Standing at the door was Ryder. He looked furious. I looked at my mom. She nodded and got up. She walked upstairs and I heard her bedroom door close. Ryder entered and I closed the door. I then faced him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You are cheating on me?!" he yelled.

"No. I am not cheating on you. I am just hanging out with Jake on Friday since you can't. I don't feel like sitting at home." I explained.

"That's not what I heard. I heard from random people that you said the word date." he stated.

"Alright fine. I said that. It's only because I liked Jake from the beginning and I like you to. It's just too complicated." I sighed. He got really mad.

"Well let me make this not complicated. We are done." he said and went out the door. He slammed it behind him. My mom came down.

"You ok sweetheart?" she asked. I just ran over and cried my eyes out. She rubbed my back comfortingly. I looked up at her.

"I am such a screw up." I cried.

"Marley you are not a screw up. You are amazing. That boy made a mistake. I am not going to school tomorrow." I said.

"Ok. If Jake asks where you are do you want me to tell him what happened?" she asked.

"No. It is embarrassing. I am going to bed goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight. Feel better." my mom exclaimed and I went upstairs. I got my pajama's on and crawled into bed. I fell asleep by crying my eyes out.

**Jake's POV: **

I walked into school and headed towards my locker. I opened it up and grabbed the books I needed. I closed it and headed to Spanish. I have it with Marley. We sit next to each other. Class started and she never came. The day went by slow. Marley still didn't show up. I went to lunch. I got my salad and saw Marley's mom. I feel bad that people make fun of her. She is so nice.

"Hey. I was wondering where Marley is?" I questioned.

"She will probably kill me for telling you this but Ryder broke up with her yesterday. They had a huge fight. She was crying her eye's out last night." she explained. He is going to pay for breaking her heart.

"Oh." was all I could manage to say. I then sat down and ate lunch. I saw Ryder.

"Ryder." I yelled and got up and punched him. He fell but got back up.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed.

"For breaking Marley's heart!" I yelled back.

"She broke mine by asking you out!" he shouted. We began fighting. Finn came over and pulled us apart.

"Again? Really guys. Do we have to see Principle Figgins?" he asked. I stomped away furious.

**That's it for now! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Hey everyone! I can't wait for Glee to come back on. I am so mad that they left it there to end. Anyway here is chapter. I do not own Glee. **

**Marley's POV: **

I woke up and looked at the clock. Wow its 9 o'clock at night already? I got up with my blanket around me and headed downstairs. My mom was sitting down. I sat down next to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not good. I hate this." I mumbled.

"Everything would be ok." she stated. I nodded. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Next morning still Marley's POV**

I woke up to my mom tapping me.

"Sweetheart you have to go to school." my mom said. I got up and headed upstairs. I got dressed. I just put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my makeup. I put deodorant and perfume on and headed downstairs. I got my boots by the front door and placed them on. I grabbed my backpack that was by the front door and opened the front door. My mom closed it behind me and we opened the car doors. We closed it behind us and buckled up. My mom turned on the car and we drove off.

**At school still Marley's POV; **

We arrived and I got out and walked inside the doors with my mom following.

"Bye honey." she said heading into the cafeteria.

"Bye." I replied. I then went to my locker. I opened up my locker and I grabbed my history book. I closed it and turned around. Jake was right there.

"Hey Marley. I heard what happened. I am so sorry." Jake said. How did he find out?

"Sorry about what?" I asked playing along.

"Sorry that Ryder broke up with you." he said. I just looked down and then back up. I saw Ryder at his locker across from mine. He looked at me and glared. Jake turned around to look at what I was staring at, and glared him. Ryder shut his locker and stomped away. Jake turned back and faced me.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and we headed into class. We sat down in the first and second row and we opened up our binders. Kitty entered smirked at me and sat down next to Ryder. She started touching his arm.

"So now that your done with that fat ass loser, why don't we go to a movie tonight?" Kitty asked. I was steamed. Jake looked at me and then back at Kitty. Ryder smirked while looking at me and then back at Kitty.

"Sure it would be my honor." he said.

"Jake want to change the date to tonight?" I asked. He smirked.

"Sure." he said and smiled. I really like Jake but I hate Ryder and am afraid Jake would do the same. The teacher entered and began the lesson.

**I hope you guys like this and I hope you watch Glee. I need it to come on now! It will come on soon though! Please check out my other stories and leave a review! Also leave a review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

Chapter 3: Date Night

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this chapter. I can't wait for Glee to come back on. I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I do not own Glee. **

**Marley's POV: **

School went by fast. I am getting ready for my date with Ryder. I decided to wear a nice long sleeved turquoise and white striped shirt and a pair of light jeans. For shoes I decided to wear plain black boots. I brought my black coach bag. It is an over the shoulder bag. For jewelry I decided to wear a love necklace, and a ring with the word love on it. **(A/N: outfit on profile.) **I did a smokey eye for makeup and left my hair straight. The doorbell rang which indicated that Jake was here. I bolted downstairs. My mom answered the door.

"Hello Jake. Come in" she said.

"Thank you." Jake replied.

How are you?" she asked.

"I'm well and you?" he said/asked.

"I am well." I went over to him and he gave me a hug. We pulled apart.

"You look beautiful." he exclaimed.

"Thanks. You look handsome as well." I said. Jake was wearing jeans and a nice blue shirt with his famous biker jacket. **(A/N: Couldn't make an outfit for this. It's one that he wore in an episode. Not sure which one though.)**

"Anytime and thanks." Jake said with a smirk.

"No problem." I said.

"Have fun you two." My mom announced.

"Thanks. See you in a couple of hours." I exclaimed. We went in Jake's car. His brother Puck is driving us. We buckled up.

"Marley this is my step-brother Puck. Puck this is Marley." Jake introduced. Puck then began driving.

"Hi Puck. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You to Marley. I heard a lot about you." Puck exclaimed. I looked at Jake and he looked like he wanted to slap Puck for saying that.

"Good things I hope?" I said/ asked.

"Yes good things." Puck exclaimed.

"What bad things would I have to say about you?" he asked. I just shrugged. We got to the restaurant called "Bread Sticks".

"Thank you for taking us." I said to Puck. We un-buckled our seatbelts and got out of the car.

"Yea. Thanks bro." Jake said.

"Anytime. What time would you like me to pick you guys up?" Puck questioned.

"Well we were going to eat and then I was thinking we can go to the park?" he asked me.

"Sounds good." I said.

"So ten?" Jake said to Puck. Puck nodded and Jake closed the door. Puck waved and we waved back. He then drove away. Jake took my hand and we walked into Bread Sticks.

"Two for Jake." Jake told the lady. She looked at a list then nodded. She grabbed two menus and silver wear and led us to the table. We sat down and she handed us the menus and silver wear.

"Hi. My name is Bella. May I start you off with something to drink?" Bella asked.

"Can I have a diet coke please." I asked.

"Of course and for you sir?" she asked Jake.

"I will have the same please." he said. She nodded and went to get the drinks. We looked at our menus. I know what I want. A salad duh.

"What would you like Marley?" Jake asked.

"A César salad. What about you?" I said/ asked.

"I think I am going to have a chicken salad." he said. I smiled. The waitress came back with our drinks and handed them to us.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. We nodded.

"I will have a César salad." I said. She nodded and wrote it down..

"And I will have a chicken salad." Jake said. She wrote that down and took our menus.

"It will be here shortly." she said.

"Thank you." Jake and I said in unison which caused us to laugh.

"You're welcome." she said and headed off. I took a sip of my drink as did Jake. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So Marley. Tell me what is your favorite song that we have done so far in Glee?" he asked.

"That is a hard one. I would have to go with "Chasing Pavements". The song I did in my first rehearsal after the audition." I said. He smiled.

"Mine is when we did "Some Nights". I really loved that one." he said. I smiled.

"That was my second favorite." I exclaimed. We both laughed. The waitress brought over our food and we ate it. She brought us the check and Jake paid. We both finished our drinks. Then we headed out and went across the street to the park.

"Thank you for dinner Jake." I said.

"Anytime Marley." he said.

"Want to have a jumping contest on the swings?" I suggested.

"Sure." he said. We headed over to the swings. We started pumping and pumping.

"On a count of three we jump." I said.

"Ok." he replied.

"1." I said

"2." he said.

"Three." we both said in unison and jumped. We both fell and laughed. Jake got up and he came over to me and helped me up. He then leaned in and kissed me passionately. We broke apart after a minute. Then I saw Ryder. He stomped over to us.

**Dun Dun Dun! I am leaving it off there. I am so mean. Anyway what do you think will happen? Do you love it? Hate it? Just leave a REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Fights and Friendships

Chapter 4: Fights and friendships

**Hey everyone! I am so glad you all enjoy this. Except for one person who is named guest. I really don't appreciate you saying that this is the worst fanfiction ever because if you have read the reviews, they all are positive. So please if you have something to say take it off guest. Ryder can easily be mean. Now sorry everyone who had to read that. If they had a username I would pm them. I just watched Glee The Role You Play now to catch my sister up. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Glee!**

**Jake's POV: **

Ryder stomped over to us.

"What's this? We broke u after a day and you go out with Jake?" Ryder snapped.

"Ryder calm down. You broke up with me. What are you even doing here?" Marley said/asked.

"I overheard Kitty saying it. I thought I would follow you. Now. I am sorry we broke up. Please be mine again?" he asked. It was time for me to step in.

"Dude just back off. You broke her heart because you got jealous and I heard you were dating Kitty." I replied.

"I am but I want Marley." he said. Then Kitty walked up.

"Kitty?" we all said in unison.

"Just take Ryder back so I can have my half black and three nipple boyfriend back." she yelled.

**Marley's POV: **

Kitty came over to us and starting yelling. Then she just punched me. I slapped her. She pulled my hair and we began fighting. Jake grabbed me and Ryder grabbed Kitty.

"Enough!" Jake yelled.

"Ryder and Kitty you have to deal with this." he said.

"I can deal with it." Ryder said. I smiled. He smiled.

"Can't we all just be friends?" I asked.

"Yes." Ryder said.

"Sure." Kitty said. Kitty saying that shocked all of us.

"I am sorry Marley." she said.

"It's fine. Jake can you take me home now please?" I asked. He nodded.

"Bye guys." Kitty and Ryder said in unison.

"Bye." Jake and I said at the same time.

"Let me text Puck to come get us." he said. He sent it and Puck came a few minutes later. We got in and buckled up. Puck drove and we got to my house. He parked the car. Jake and I unbuckled our seatbelts.

"I am going to walk her to the door." Jake said.

"Ok." Puck replied.

"Thank you for driving us Puck." I said.

"Anytime. It is nice to meet you." he said.

"Same." I replied. We walked to the door and Jake planted a long passionate kiss on my lips. We pulled apart in a minute.

"That was-" I started but Jake cut me off.

"Amazing. I know we just started dating but I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"Well goodnight." I exclaimed. I opened the door.

"Goodnight. Tell your mom I said hi." he exclaimed and headed off. I entered and closed the door. Best night of my life.

**I hope you like this. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Couple

Chapter 5: The New Couple

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story and I am so sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I am so busy with school. It's my senior year and I want my grades to be good. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Glee. **

**Kitty's POV:**

I had an idea. I am going to talk to Ryder. I walked up to his locker.

"Kitty." he said.

"I have an idea." I stated with a smirk.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well why don't we go out? Than Jake and the boyfriend stealer would be jealous and then they would want to be with us again.

"Sounds great. So we are pretend boyfriend and girlfriend." he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yup starting now. Hold my hand weasel." I snapped when Kitty and Jake come over hand in hand. He turned around and took my hand.

"What's going on with you two?" Jake questioned.

"Why Obama? Are you jealous?" I asked/stated. He puffed.

"No. I have the perfect girlfriend right here." Jake exclaimed holding Marley's hand tighter. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you jealous?" he asked smirking.

"Nope. I have the perfect boyfriend." I stated mimicking him. I planted a kiss on Ryder. They walked away and we pulled apart.

"Not a bad kisser. Now let's get to class." I said. We held hands and walked to class.

**Short chapter but it's better than nothing. I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review! Thanks. REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: Saying How I Feel

**Chapter 6: Saying How I Feel Through Song **

**Hey everyone! Here I am with Chapter 6! I do not own Glee!**

**Marley's POV:**

I am not jealous that Kitty and Ryder are together. I am actually really happy because now Kitty is over Jake and Ryder is over me. This is great because I don't need drama in my life. We walk into Glee club. The whole club is there. Finn stands up.

"Alright. Who wants to start singing?" he asked. Jake stood up.

"I have a song." he said. Finn nodded and Jake walked over to the middle of the room. He turned around.

"This song is for Marley. Marley you are my everything and I don't know how I would live without you." he said. He started singing Without You by David Guetta.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

Everyone clapped and I went up to him. I kissed him passionately. It lasted for two minutes. We pulled apart. He sat down. I stood there and turned around.

"Now it's my turn. I am going to be singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift." I exclaimed. Jake smiled. I looked at the piano guy and he began playing.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

Everyone clapped and Jake stood up. He walked over and kissed me for three minutes and then I pulled away and smiled. We held hands and sat down. Finn walked back over to the middle.

"Alright. That's it for this rehearsal. Good job Marley and Jake. Now think of songs we should sing for Sectionals. Also think of who should sing them." Finn explained. Everyone nodded and we walked out.

"Want to come over and watch a movie tonight?" Jake questioned.

"Sure. I just have to double check with my mom but it should be ok." I said. He smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied. We kissed for a minute. He pulled apart and we walked home together. When I got home my mom was in the kitchen. I placed my bag down and Jake and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Can I go to Jake's house tonight?" I said/asked.

"Sure. Just be home by midnight. You do have school tomorrow." she said. I nodded and smiled. I ran over to her and hugged her. I let go and Jake stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Mrs. Rose." he said.

"Hey Jake. Have fun tonight you two." my mother exclaimed. I smiled.

"We will. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Ok." my mom said. We than headed to Jakes house. We got there and sat down on his couch.

"What movie should we watch?" he asked.

"Do you have Scream?" I asked. Yes. I do love scary movies.

"Yes. I do. I will put it in the DVD player." He said. He got up and got the movie. He turned on the TV and pressed the eject button on the player. He put it in and pressed play. The movie began and I cuddle up against his chest. This is a great night!

**I hope everyone loved that! It's a long chapter so I hope you liked it! Please read my other stories and review to them. Also if you could leave a review to this as well, it would mean a lot! Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7: Player

Chapter 7: Player

**Hey everyone! I am using my mom's computer**. **I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to review! I do not own Glee! **

**Jake's POV:**

I feel so bad for lying to Marley. I may have cheated on her with Kitty. I can't get Kitty out of my mind lately. Like have you've seen her? OMG! I get out of my grey Toyota car and walked into school. I went to my locker. I opened it and grabbed the books I needed and Kitty came over to me.

"Hey. I had so much fun last night. You're really good." Kitty said flirting with me. I smirked.

"I will break it off with Marley." I exclaimed.

"Good. Well she is coming this way so." Kitty said. Marley came over.

"Hey Kitty. Hey Jake." she said.

"I have to tell you something Marley." I said gulping. She looked confused.

"Jake and I slept together. He is breaking up with you." Kitty said harshly.

"Please tell me that's not true Jake." Marley stated with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Marley but Kitty was always the one." I exclaimed. Marley had tears flowing down her face. I feel bad but Kitty is special. She ran away crying. Ryder was chasing after her confused.

**Marley's POV:**

I can't believe him. I ran into the bathroom. Ryder came in. Good thing there weren't any other girls in here.

"Marley look at me. What's wrong?" he questioned turning me around. He took my chin and raised it so I was looking at him.

"Jake slept with Kitty." I cried. Ryder hugged me and I bawled all of my tears into his nice grey sweatshirt.

"I'm so sorry Marley." Ryder spoke in my ear caressing my hair.

"I can't believe this. I am so stupid." I said pulling apart from Ryder.

"Don't you ever say that Marley. You're perfect, special, hot, amazing and the only girl I've ever loved." I said. Than something happened. We kissed.

**Haha. I left you with a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. If you liked this story check out Mistakes and review that as well. It is a Glee story. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	8. Chapter 8: Ryley Happened

Chapter 8: Ryley Happened

**I know. I am really bad about keeping up with this story and I apologize. I have been so busy with my new job, school and dance. I am trying so hard. I just finished my House of Anubis story. I do not own Glee!  
**

**Ryder's POV:**

Marley and I kissed and then broke apart a minute later.

"I have loved you for a long time Marley. Since I first laid eyes on you. When you were dating Jake, it broke my heart. You're perfect for me. I love you so much and want to date you." I said. I was shaking I admit it. I just love Marley so much and she deserves a decent guy like myself to treat her well and with respect.

"I love you to Ryder. Can we see how it goes?" she said/asked.

"Of course. I want things to be right. We can take it slow if you would like. I don't want to be like Jake. I would never cheat on you. You're perfect and I know I've said this a ton of times but it's true. I only want to be with you. Whenever you're ready." I exclaimed. I have never poured my heart out to anyone before.

"I want things to be right as well. I am ready for us to happen. I would like to go slow." she said. I nodded and she hugged me. We pulled apart. The bell rang. I stood up and took her hand. She grabbed it and we headed to lunch. It was weird walking out of the girl's bathroom, but its okay. We sat with the Glee Club. It was awkward because Kitty and Jake were there and sitting next to each other. It got silent when we arrived. I heard Marley breath heavy. I held her hand under the table and she smiled at me.

"So what songs should we suggest to sing for Regional's?" Artie asked.

"I think we should go with some new songs. Maybe original songs. We should write our own." Marley said.

"What about fat mothers and boyfriends who cheat?" Kitty stated angrily while laughing though. Jake looked at her.

"No to the fat mom Kitty. I think we should write about how boyfriends cheat on you and break your heart. Also how you love life." Marley replied looking at Jake through out this whole conversation. She was furious which is understandable.

"I say we should sing about some loser who is always trying to be the center of attention!" Kitty yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at our table. The table who was causing the commotion.

"Well no. I don't do any of that. I am not a loser. At least I don't have sex just to get guys to like me!" Marley yelled back.

"Bitch!" Kitty yelled and stood up running out of the cafeteria. Jake followed her. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I took Marley's hand again and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I like Marley's idea." I stated.

"I like it as well." Brittany said. Everyone else nodded.

"Original songs it is. If we can't do it for regional's, we should try to make it a lesson." Blaine replied.

"Yes. Defiantly." I agreed. I kissed Marley and she returned it. We pulled apart. We ate our lunch and the bell ran. We headed to class.

**There it is! Chapter 8! I will post chapter 9 tomorrow! Please leave a review! Thanks!  
**

**-Sammi **


	9. Chapter 9: Original Songs

Chapter 9: Original Songs

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! I am back. It's summer so I have time to write! I hope everyone had a wonderful 4****th**** of July and let's begin. I do not own Glee. I wrote this song by myself so it's probably not that good. You will see the full version when I write the Regional's chapter!**

**Marley's POV:  
**

After 9th period, Ryder and I went to our lockers. We placed the books that we didn't need away, and grabbed what we needed. We closed our lockers. We headed into the choir room and everyone was there. Jake and Kitty were sitting together holding hands. Kitty was leaning on Jake's shoulder, but that didn't bother me because I had Ryder. Mr. Shuester entered the room.

"Alright everyone. We need to start planning out ideas for original songs for regionals! I overheard you guys and talked to the directors and they said it was fine as long as it's appropriate. I was thinking Marley can write one, and then everyone else can write one together." Mr. Shuester explained.

"I like that idea." I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need a topic." Mr. Shuester stated.

"I think we should write about love." Kitty said smirking at me.

"I agree with Kitty." I said. Everyone agreed. They began thinking of songs and I began thinking of mine. I am going too write about my feelings for Ryder in song. I took my purple pen, and on the title of the page I wrote "The One". I placed a heart in front and one after. Now I just have to think of the lyrics. It was too loud in here. I couldn't focus. I took the paper and pen, and stood up.

"I'm going to the auditorium to try and concentrate on my song writing." I exclaimed. I kissed Ryder who kissed back. He pulled apart and then I headed to the auditorium. I grabbed a stool. I leaned on the piano and began to write. I got the whole song covered and was pleased with myself. I went back into the choir room an hour later, everyone was still there.

"That was quick." Kitty said.

"I finished." I said with a happy smile plastered on my face.

"Let's hear it." Kitty stated still with a smirk.

"I'm saving it for Regional's. I will only show Mr. Shuester. I want you guys to be surprised." I exclaimed. They nodded. I handed the piece of paper to Mr. Shuester and he took it. He read it and smiled at me.

"This is amazing!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"Really?" I questioned with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yes. This is the best one I have seen in forever." he said. I looked at everyone and Kitty looked pissed off.

"Better than Rachael Berry's?" Tina questioned.

"It's at the same potential as her song." he said honestly. I smiled.

"So when do I get to hear it?" Ryder smirked.

"At Regional's like everyone else." I said with a smirk and went over to him and kissed him passionately. We broke apart in a minute. I then hung out with everyone to help them with their song, if they needed it. It was so good. Glee Club let out at 6 and Ryder came over for dinner. We laughed and had a great night.

**I know the ending stunk. As always plea leave a review it would mean a lot! Also check out my other stories and review to! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: Regionals

**Chapter 10: Regionals **

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not writing been extremely lazy since it's the summer. Haha. Not an excuse, but here is a new chapter! I do not own Glee! BTW the songs probably suck because I wrote them. **

**Marley's POV:**

It was the day of Regional's. We are on the bus on our way to New York City. I am breathing in and out. Last time I was on stage, I fainted. I'm listening to my music to help me relax. I look to my right and see Kitty and Jake making out. Behind them Tina is talking to Artie. I have to concentrate. I can mess this up again. Ryder tapped my shoulder and I took my headphones out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I am just trying to relax. I don't want to mess this up for the group." I explained.

"You won't. I know you Marley you can do it. Even if we don't win, we will get through this. I love you." Ryder stated.

"I love you too Ryder." I exclaimed. I kissed him passionately. It was about a minute and then I pulled apart. We smiled and I listened to my music the whole ride with my head on his shoulder. We got to the city in an hour. We checked into the hotel, and went to our rooms. I shared one with the girls and the boys shared one. We then changed into our dresses, and did our hair and makeup. We finished and headed onto the bus to regionals. We got there and Woodlyn's Prep was on. They were really good. Next was Jonson's School. They were not as good, but good. It was time for us, so we headed into the our room.

"Alright guys! This is it! Just remember to have fun and show everyone what we are made of! On three!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"One, Two, Three! The New Directions!" we all yelled raising our hands up. I got on the stage. The piano started playing and I began the song;

**Verse one:**

When You smile,

My heart starts pumping

My head is saying

Don't ever leave your sight

I see you and I get butterflies

You make me feel right

**Chorus: **

You're the one

For me

My breath is blown away

We will be together forever

I care for you

And you care for me

I love you

You're the one for me

**Verse two:**

When you walk through the halls

My heart starts beating.

When I see you smile

I smile

The whole world stops

Because it's just you and me

Together forever

**Chorus: **

You're the one

For me

My breath is blown away

We will be together forever

I care for you

And you care for me

I love you

You're the one for me

(Song end)

The audience started clapping and I felt accomplished. A guy took the stand and handed me a headset. I joined the rest of the group. Kitty started.

**Verse one Kitty: **

I am an angel

You're a saint

I love you

Till my heart melts.

**Jake's Line Verse Two:**

My heart is with yours

You're my love

From the start

I will always love you

From the bottom of my heart

**Chorus everyone: **

Love is everything

You see it from the distance

I need you

And I love you

Forever and always

**Tina's Line:**

I see it in your eyes

The love you send to me

I love you

Forever and always

**Artie's Line:**

My head is throbbing

Because you know

It's true

Sending my love to you

Is a bug thing

I love you

**Wade's Line:**

Love is everything

In state and mine

Forever

Is a long time

Love is all I need

Love

**Chorus everyone: **

Love is everything

You see it from the distance

I need you

And I love you

Forever and always

The audience clapped. I smiled. It went really well. We headed backstage and hugged each other.

"Marley that song was amazing!" Tina said.

"Thanks." I replied. Everyone smiled.

"Anytime." Tina said.

"You guys did an amazing job writing that song as well." I exclaimed.

"Thanks." they all said.

"You're welcome." I replied with a grin. I kissed Ryder and he kissed back with a huge smile. We had to go on stage so they can announce the winners.

"Everyone did an amazing job! Now let's get on with announcing the winners. In third place… Woodlyn's Prep!" the announcer stated. They all hugged each other and received there small trophy. Our group all held our hands.

"Now the winner is… The New Directions!" the announcer exclaimed. We all clapped and hugged each other. Mr. Shuester got the trophy and shook the announcer's hand. We headed off stage smiling.

"Alright everyone! Back to the hotel to celebrate!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. We ran to the bus and headed back to the hotel!

**There is chapter 10! I know the songs suck, but it's something! Please leave a review! Also review my other stories please! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
